Luchando por su alma
by Zeotrope
Summary: Cuando tu vida se vuelve un calvario, cuando ya nada te sale bien, muchas cosas pasan por tu mente, posibles soluciones y también salidas rápidas ¿Qué podría hacer para obtener lo que quiero como por arte de magia? He llegado a la conclusión de ¿Por qué no venderle mi alma al diablo?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son obra de Tite Kubo, algunos de los personajes presentan algo o bastante OOC, esta historia la subió DarkmoonxD hace aproximadamente un año, pero no la termino, asi que le pedí amablemente si me permitía continuarla ya que su historia me pareció bastante interesante la cual tenia merecido un buen final.

Sinopsis:  
>-Cuando tu vida se vuelve un calvario, cuando ya nada te sale bien, muchas cosas pasan por tu mente, posibles soluciones y también salidas rápidas ¿Qué podría hacer para obtener lo que quiero como por arte de magia? si me lo preguntaban hace años no diría esto pero hoy en día un fuerte pensamiento me persigue día y noche "¿Por qué no venderle mi alma al diablo?" seguramente nunca lo pensaron…o quizás si, en mi caso se ha vuelto muy frecuente ¿Pero qué pasa cuando ese pensamiento se vuelve frase? ¿Qué pasaría si el diablo lo escuchara? ¿Estaría realmente dispuesta a hacer un trato con él?<br>Mi historia trata sobre la lucha entre dos demonios…el famoso diablo y un demonio joven. El diablo le apuesta a su joven seguidor conseguir el alma de una persona… (La mía), antes que él y si lo consigue sin violar ninguna regla podrá quedarse con todo su reino y con mi alma.  
>-Relaciono la palabra perdición con la ciudad. Nuestra piel se eriza en un lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. New York es una de esas ciudades que tiene todo y más. Una chica como yo llena de deseos, ambiciones y metas tiene muchas posibilidades en este lugar. Dicen que en la noche en la ciudad es el mejor momento para dejarnos ver como realmente somos. Hoy tengo un presentimiento, no lo sé, algo inimaginable pasara en mi vida, algo inexplicable y sorprendente.<p>

Capitulo 01

-Basta de esto…-Dije mientras me daba la cabeza contra la mesa.  
>-¿Hablaste con el señor Aizen?-me pregunto. Lentamente me gire a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba.<br>-¿Tengo cara de haber hablado con él?-le dije. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco frente a mi mala respuesta.  
>-¿Estas con abstinencia, no?-Se giro y volvió a mirar la pantalla de la computadora.<p>

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Aizen y recién íbamos por la mitad. Rangiku Matsumoto, ella era una de esas amigas que no se encontraba seguido. Llevamos siendo amigas seis años y viviendo juntas, tres. Nos conocimos en la secundaria y desde ese momento somos inseparables, hacemos todo juntas. Las dos conseguimos un empleo en ¨Las Noches Corporation¨ y no podemos desaprovecharlo.

-¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero de melocotón y ayudar a tu amiga?-Me dijo.  
>La mire, me acerque a ella, mire la pantalla blanca y suspire.<br>-Los números del consumidor final están mal-Dije mordiendo mis labios. Ella suspiro frustrada.  
>-¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy mas-Me dijo y se levanto de la silla.<br>-Muévete-Dije y me senté mirando esos números, y comenzando a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Podría ser una mujer exitosa, a mis pocos años, tengo todo lo que se necesita para serlo, pero no…tengo que estar toda la noche haciendo un trabajo para un hombre inservible que no sirve ni para sumar 2+2 ya que el señor tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer y me pregunto… ¿Por qué debo rebajarme a ese nivel?. Creo que estoy demasiado estresada hace aproximadamente cinco meses no tengo sexo, lo básico y muy necesario para la vida, o por lo menos para la mía…El sexo es capaz de sacarme los dolores de cabeza más intensos. Pero no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro.

-¡Termine!-Le dije a mi amiga se giro a verme. Se sentó junto a mí y dejo el cigarrillo a un lado.  
>-Gracias a Dios Rukia -Dijo y sonríe levemente.<p>

Mi nombre completo es Rukia Kuchiki; Tengo 23 años y me considero una mujer independiente, muy sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobre todo una chica bastante sensual a pesar de mi baja estatura. No es por presumir pero me lo han dicho todos los hombres con los que he estado.  
>En estos días se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo…algo para mí, para mi bien. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo ¿Suena loco, no? Lo hare a cambio de una gran vida o…en realidad todavía no lo decido.<p>

-¿Rangiku?-La llame. Ella se giro a verme.  
>-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo. Sonreí levemente.<br>-¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo?-le pregunte.

Debo decirlo, Rangiku es una chica algo creyente y estos temas la alteran un poco, tanto que después de confesar sus mil pecados en la misa de domingo termina rezando como tres rosarios y veinte padres nuestros.

-¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado Kuchiki!-Dijo y toco su pecho del lado izquierdo.  
>-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le pregunte divertida.<br>-Sabes lo que pienso de eso…prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí que al señor rojo-dijo, yo reí por lo bajo la mire bien y me puse de pie.  
>-Pues…-dije y levante mis brazos hacia los costados -le vendo mi alma al diablo por algo…no se que todavía-Dije elevando un poco mi voz<br>-¡Cállate!-Me dice fuerte y reí con ganas  
>-Ay, Rangiku por amor de Dios, ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿El diablo se me aparecerá por un callejón o qué?-Le pregunte divertida, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.<br>-Nunca subestimes lo desconocido…nunca-me dijo y se fue hacia la cocina.  
>-Perseguida…-dije en voz baja y termine de acomodar todo-<p>

La noche se hizo corta, vivir en New York no es recomendable para las personas que suelen dormir muchas horas. Es muy ruidosa y por lo tanto altamente peligrosa. En cambio nuestro departamento es lindo, pero se está volviendo algo pequeño.  
>Me desperté al sentir el sonido de mi ruidoso despertador, me levante y entre al baño a darme una refrescante ducha. Salí, desperté a Rangiku y partimos hacia el trabajo. Usar una falda de oficina súper ajustada no es nada cómodo, lo único que tolero son los zapatos, porque se ven bonitos, pero aun así no es suficiente.<p>

-Tengo que ir por Gin…nos vemos en la oficina-me dijo y se despidió de mi con un beso.

Cruzo la calle y yo seguí mi camino, me detuve en Starbucks para comprar mi rico cafecito como todas las mañanas. Mis tacones hacían un ruido bastante molesto.  
>La calle parecía desierta, no había mucha gente a esa hora, a decir verdad yo sola caminaba por la calle a esa hora. Mientras yo camino al trabajo las personas normales están durmiendo tranquilas en sus casas.<br>Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome, comencé a sentirme incomoda y acelere el paso. Me di vuelta pero no vi a nadie, seguí mi camino, comencé a caminar más y más rápido, algo andaba mal. Doble por un callejón para cortar camino. Mi respiración se volvió agitada al sentir que había alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás nuevamente y no había nadie. Gire…

-¡Ay por el amor de Dios!-dije espantada al chocarme de frente con un hombre.  
>-¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él?-Pregunto. Me aleje y lo mire bien.<p>

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un ángel en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos, ocre era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar como una idiota? Impresionantes…su cabello extrañamente naranja era perfecto, parecía salido de una novela, el típico chico carilindo, la verdad no podía creer lo bello que era.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-Le pregunte después de observarlo unos segundos.  
>-Hola preciosa me dijeron por ahí que ayer estuviste nombrándome-me dijo. Fruncí el ceño y el sonrió de costado, ardí completamente en eso. Demasiado calor hacia en ese callejón y mas mirándolo.<br>-¿Qué?-Le pregunte sin entender lo que estaba diciéndome. El se puso a un paso de mi cuerpo.  
>-Un gusto, soy el Diablo. -Y yo soy Megan Fox- dije sonriendo.<br>-Soy el diablo- me dijo sin parpadear.  
>-Eres muy gracioso- dije sin dejar de reír. El también comenzó a reír.<br>-¿No me crees?- me pregunto en medio de una carcajada.  
>-No…- le dije divertida y negando con la cabeza. De repente dejo de reír, provocando que yo también dejara de hacerlo.<br>-Pues deberías- me dijo mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.  
>-¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo- le dije y comencé a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo –Muy buena broma amigo.<br>-Gracias Rukia- me dijo. Me gire a verlo aterrada ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Yo en ningún momento se lo dije.  
>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte algo asustada. El sonrió sin separar los labios.<br>-Ya te lo dije preciosa, soy el diablo- me dijo. ¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida? Pensé.  
>-Escucha…si quieres tener sexo conmigo solo dímelo, pero si pretendes llevarme a la cama diciéndome que eres el diablo, estas mal amigo- le dije y seguí mi camino.<br>-¿Tendrías sexo conmigo?- me pregunto. Sonreí levemente antes de girar a verlo.  
>-Claro, solo mírate, eres tan Hot- le dije pronunciando bien la última palabra.<br>-¿Tan qué?- me pregunto.  
>-Tan hot, honestamente, eres bastante atractivo - le dije sin dejar de mirarlo. El sonrió dejándome a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes- Pero si me disculpa señor diablo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.<br>-Lo sé, y voy contigo- me dijo. Yo lo mire bien.  
>-¿Qué?- le dije. Paso su lengua por sus labios, provocándome ganas de besarlo.<br>-Me encanta cuando dices "que" suena tan…- clavo sus ojos en mi cuerpo-hot.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos me calentaban con solo mirarme fijo. Pero…por el amor de Dios. Hace cinco minutos que lo conozco ¿Y ya me provoca tantas sensaciones? Si que estas mal Rukia, me dije a mi misma. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire.

-Se me hace tarde- dije y camine. El comenzó a caminar a mi lado.  
>-Lo sé, a mí también- me detuve a verlo –El señor Aizen se enojara mucho si llego tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.<br>-¿Qué?- dije sin poder creerlo.  
>-No digas "que", no puedo controlarme tan fácilmente- me dijo.<p>

Este hombre es extraño, excitantemente extraño. Debo correr, alejarme y gritar. Antes de detenerme me gire a verlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo. El miro el mismo y en ese momento cambio de verde a rojo. Lo mire bien.  
>-Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien- me dijo sin mirarme. No…eso había sido solo casualidad.<br>-No sé qué hago caminando contigo- dije y apure mi paso.

Lo perdí de vista, por suerte. ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Llegue a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso ¡Rayos estaba llegando tarde! Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me choque con un hombre tirando todos sus papeles.

-Lo siento…- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a juntar los papeles.  
>-No hay problema, linda - me dijo.<p>

¡Dios santo! Hoy definitivamente es mi día, un hermoso hombre de ojos azul verdoso y cabello negro estaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me recordaba a alguien. Le sonreí y me presente.

-Soy Rukia, ¿y tú?-le dije mientras sonreía.  
>-Kaien - me dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Terminamos de juntar los papeles y nos levantamos a la vez.<br>-¿Trabajas aquí?- le pregunte, lamentándome haber hecho una pregunta tan obvia, si estaba aquí era porque trabajaba en este lugar.  
>-Si…me contrataron ayer- me dijo sonriendo. –Pero no sabía que había mujeres tan lindas como tu- Sonreí.<br>-Bueno…Kaien, estoy llegando tarde, te veo después- le dije sonriendo levemente.  
>-Espero que si…la verdad me gustaría verte otra vez- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.<br>-También a mi…- sonreí y camine a mi oficina.  
>-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Rangiku.<br>-Se me hizo tarde- le dije y entre del todo a la oficina.  
>-El señor Aizen nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe de Administración- me dijo. La mire extrañada y asentí y entramos juntas a la oficina de Aizen.<p>

Entramos y Aizen nos miro bien, nos entrego una mirada furiosa y luego nos apunto hacia el hombre que miraba hacia la ventana. Lo miramos bien, se giro lentamente y cuando vi completamente su rostro, mi corazón dejo de latir. Levanto una de sus cejas y me guiño un ojo.

-El es su nuevo jefe de Administración- dijo Aizen. Mi boca estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccione.  
>-Buen día- dijo él. ¿Cómo puede ser? No, no esto no es verdad, pensé.<br>-Buen día soy Rangiku Matsumoto- Se presento mi amiga. Yo solo lo miraba fijo, solo podía hacer eso. Rangiku me movió levemente.  
>-Soy Rukia Kuchiki- dije apenas. El sonrió de costado y miro a Aizen.<br>-Bueno Sosuke, voy a ver unos papeles- le dijo con tanta confianza y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi piel arder cuando paso cerca de mí. Rangiku se giro a verme.  
>-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto. Como pude me gire a verla.<br>-Nada- le dije y salimos de allí.

Lo busque con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿Cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Me acerque a la puerta de mi oficina y mí mirada cambio de rumbo cuando me di cuenta de que Kaien estaba mirándome y se acercaba a mí.

-Qué lindo es ver tan hermosa flor en invierno- me dijo sonriendo.  
>-Vas a hacer que me sonroje- le dije y sonreí.<br>-Puedo ver tu alma con solo verte a los ojos- me dijo.  
>-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada.<br>-Creo que escuchaste bien- me dijo y sonrió levemente.

Su sonrisa y su mirada me ponían los pelos de punta, era un hermoso hombre, simpático, y en ese momento pensaba que tal vez podíamos ser amigos, o algo más.

-¿Eres poeta?- le pregunte divertida.  
>-No…soy mejor que un poeta- me dijo tocando mi mano.<p>

Sentí un gran calor cuando toco mi mano, la temperatura de su mano era elevadísima tanto que hizo que lo soltara rápidamente.

-Tu mano…esta hirviendo- le dije.  
>-Es cosa de todos los días- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.<br>-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes fiebre?- le pregunto.  
>-No linda, yo soy así…de sangre caliente…puedo soportar la más alta temperatura- me dijo clavándome la mirada.<br>-Esta bien… eh debo irme- le dije y me aleje de él.

Antes de seguir buscando entre a mi pequeña oficina, deje mi cartera y me abrigo sobre el perchero.  
>Me acerque a la silla, pero esta se giro de repente, para dejarme frente al hombre que estaba buscando.<p>

-Hola preciosa-me dijo. Mi sangre se congelo.  
>-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte. El sonrió provocándome.<br>-Ya te lo dije, soy el diablo- dijo. Negué con la cabeza me acerque a él y lo mire fijo a los ojos.  
>-No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido- le dije apuntándolo con un dedo. Miro mi dedo, lo tomo fuertemente y mordió la punta…me derretí.<br>-Mmmm que mala eres, me das miedo- dijo. Lo mire fijo, era solo cuestión de moverme un poco mas y tendría sus labios en los míos.  
>-¡DEMONIOS!- escuchamos que grito del señor Aizen. El miro hacia la puerta.<br>-No debe decir eso- dijo negando con la cabeza y me miro- A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho. Abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Kaien mirando a Aizen con gran odio, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, rápidamente cerré la puerta.  
>-¡MALDITA SEA, ME CAGO EN EL DIABLO!- siguió gritando Aizen.<br>-Uuuuh…eso me dolió- me gire a verlo. Levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos. En ese momento un gruñido de dolor se escucho de parte de Aizen.  
>-Ahora se va a cagar en el mismo- dijo y sonrió. Rangiku entro asqueada a la oficina.<br>-Lo siento si interrumpí algo pero, eso fue ¡asqueroso!- dijo tapándose la nariz, yo la mire bien.  
>-Aizen se acaba de hacer encima- me dijo y de inmediato mire al hombre que estaba en el sillón.<p>

Creo que a partir de ahora voy a tener que empezar a creer un poco más en esto que esta pasando.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son obra de Tite Kubo, algunos de los personajes presentan algo o bastante OOC,Si eres sensible con el tema de la religión te recomiendo que no leas esta historia :)

Muy bien…analicemos un poco esto. El diablo…el diablo está sentado en mi sillón… ¡No eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga, ella también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera y ella negó con la cabeza. La mire mas fijo aun, soltó un leve suspiro y salió.

-Dime que es una broma- le dije poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y de pronto este se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Abrí bien mi boca.

-Se que por ser diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo- me dijo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco tanto a mí que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que la pared me lo impedía. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y con un movimiento suave la rozo por mi rostro bajando hasta mis labios.

-Pero puedo asegurarte que no lo soy- me dijo y de repente la rosa desapareció  
>-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- le pregunte hablando con un poco de dificultad.<br>-Quieres venderme tu alma- dijo. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.  
>-¡Demonios!- dije por lo bajo.<br>-Shhh…- me dijo él apoyando uno de sus fuertes dedos sobre mis labios.  
>-Ya te dije a ellos nos le gusta que los llamen así- dijo y miro a su alrededor.<br>-Ellos son mis hermanos… más conocidos como mis seguidores, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo- dijo.  
>-Eso sí que es raro- le dije.<br>-No hay nada que sea normal, créeme…- me dijo.  
>-No pensé que el diablo hiciera su trabajo solo- le dije y lo mire fijo.<br>-En realidad…no, pero esta vez es diferente- me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.  
>-¿Por qué?- le pregunte intrigada.<br>-No solo yo vengo por tu alma…- me dijo preocupado.  
>-Okay eso me pone más nerviosa aun- le dije.<br>-No deberías… ¿conociste a Kaien?- me dijo sonriendo.  
>-Si…es el chico nuevo- le conteste sin entender a que quería llegar.<br>-El es mi hermano, y también viene por tu alma… pero tú debes dármela a mi- me dijo clavándome la mirada-  
>-¿El es tu hermano? Espera… ¿Pero no es lo mismo dártela a ti o a él?-le pregunte.<br>-No, porque si se la das a él, se quedara con mi reino y el mundo será un caos… se necesita una mente inteligente para manejar el bien y una mucho más inteligente para controlar el mal- me dijo.  
>-Pero si no te la doy a ti, y si a él ¿Qué pasaría?- le pregunte.<br>-Ya no habría diablo…- me dijo algo enojado.  
>-¿Todas las personas serian buenas?- le pregunte un poco bajo.<br>-La maldad siempre existirá… pero Kaien no sabe controlar a los demonios, ni tampoco a la muerte…andarían sueltos en tu mundo y seria un caos- me dijo seguro de sus palabras.  
>-¿La muerte?- le pregunte extrañada.<br>-Si… ¿Te imaginas a los ancianos enfermos, con dolores…sufriendo y sin la oportunidad de morir? Nadie podría suicidarse… las personas condenadas a muerte seguirían vivas… para que eso no pase, debes venderme tu alma a mí y no a Kaien ¿Esta bien?- me dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos. Yo no le conteste.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto su mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su extraño cabello naranja, sus ojos, miel y esa brillante sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así?... Un momento nunca estuvo con un hombre como este.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
>-Mi nombre es Ichigo- me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.<br>-¿Ichigo?- dije y el sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviada. Creo que pasaban 2 minutos más y me encontraba encima de él quitándole la ropa.

-Ichigo Kurosaki - me dijo. Arquee una de mis cejas y me aguante las ganas de reírme.  
>-Eso no suena muy aterrador para el nombre del diablo- dije algo tentada a reírme.<br>-Lo sé, lo sé- me dijo y me miro fijo.  
>-Pero es original ¿no te parece?- dijo.<p>

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el diablo. Dejo de mirar y clavo su profunda mirada en mi escritorio.

-¿Quién es él?- me pregunto al ver al hombre de la foto.  
>-Mi hermano, Byakuya- le conteste al instante.<br>-Es demasiado orgulloso y solo ha amado a una mujer en su vida- dijo y dejo de mirar la foto para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.  
>-Lo sé- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.<br>-Vamos- me dijo y se puso de pie.  
>-¿A dónde?- le pregunte sorprendida. El miro su reloj y me miro sonriendo.<br>-Preciosa, ya término la hora del trabajo- dijo. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj, marcaban las 8 pm.  
>-¡Cielos!- dije sin poder creerlo.<br>-¿No te lo dije?- me pregunto, yo lo mire extrañada.  
>-También puedo alterar el tiempo- me dijo.<br>-¿Qué?- dije sin poder creerlo.  
>-¡Oh, por mi Rukia!- dijo y aparto la mirada de mí.<br>-¡Ya te dije que no digas "que"! No me haré cargo de mis actos.

Trague saliva sonoramente. Acomodo mi sillón y camino hacia la puerta. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parado. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El diablo…si es el diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí. Me gire a verlo.

-Vamos preciosa, vamos a casa- me dijo.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Rangiku? Salimos de allí sin decir nada. El solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo y el también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja…y el calor, el calor impresionante en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

-Tu amiga se fue con el novio- me dijo. Me gire a verlo.  
>-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.<br>-Se muchas cosas- dijo y comenzamos a caminar por la calle.  
>-¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Ichigo?- le pregunte.<br>-Que bien que suena mi nombre en tu boca- me dijo de lo más natural.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí avergonzada. La sangre se concentró en mis mejillas.

-No me has contestado- le dije.  
>-¿La noche te calma?- me pregunto -Bastante- le dije y solté un suspiro -Sí, lo sabía, pero según se, el sexo aun mas- me dijo y clavo sus ojos en los míos.<br>-Lo sé- le dije y volví mi mirada al frente.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de New York, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el diablo. Debo estar loca…muy pero muy loca.  
>En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.<p>

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo?- le pregunte al reaccionar.  
>-Claro, preciosa- me dijo sonriendo.<br>-No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa- le dije muy nerviosa. El sonrió de costado.  
>-¿Me tienes miedo?- me pregunto.<br>-¿Y a ti que te parece?- le dije con sarcasmo. Se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.  
>-Después de ti- dijo dándome el paso.<br>-No…-le dije.  
>-Ya entra- me dijo sonriendo.<br>-Pero…-le dije sin terminar la oración.  
>-Vamos, linda- me dijo. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.<br>-¿Debo tenerte miedo?- le pregunte.  
>-No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma- me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.<p>

Maldita sea mi alma al diablo. Creo que si Rangiku lo ve, no me lo creería. Suspire levemente y entre a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Lo busque con la mirada, y lo encontré jugando con los adornos de mi mesita de té.

-¡Oye! No hagas eso- le dije. Levanto la vista y me miro.  
>-Siempre me pregunte, ¿Porque las mujeres son tan detallistas?- dijo y dejo mi pequeño Buda en su lugar.<br>-No lo sé, solo lo somos- dije y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome el cuchillo y comencé a cortar las frutas. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Sin dejar de cortar levante la vista y sí, me estaba mirando. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte.  
>-Oh, preciosa eso no se le pregunta a los hombres- me dijo divertido. Yo reí con ganas.<br>-Creo que es a las mujeres- le dije divertida.

Se acerco un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomo una manzana del canasto y la froto contra su camisa. La acerco a su boca y le dio un rico mordisco y se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

-Se enojo mucho cuando hice eso- me dijo después de tragar un pedazo de manzana.  
>-¿Quién?- le pregunte.<br>-Dios…- me dijo. Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quite y la corte para mi ensalada de frutas.  
>-¿Se enojo?- dije sin entender.<br>-No sabes cuánto- dijo algo divertido.  
>-Ese día se enojo tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: "Barba, tu tuviste la culpa, ¿Para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?" Con eso se enojo mucho mas- me dijo.<br>-¿Es verdad que tú eras un ángel antes?- le pregunte. Me miro bien.  
>-No, no es verdad- me dijo y sonrió.<br>-Siempre fui el diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana, fue para estar a iguales con Dios- me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
>-¿A iguales?- le pregunte al no entender.<br>-Si…Dios tenía todo, hombre buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que hacer algo ¿no te parece?- me dijo. Yo lo mire divertida.  
>-Vivir ahí abajo solo…no era divertido. Y eso que a veces subía a su casa a jugar boliche con el- me dijo sonriendo.<br>-¿Con Dios?- le pregunte.  
>-Sí, preciosa, ¿Con quién sino?- me pregunto.<br>-Cuando ellos dos comieron la fruta, nació una persona muy importante para mí- me dijo. Yo lo mire bien.  
>-¿Quién?- le pregunte con cierto grado de molestia.<br>-Karin- me dijo. Deje de cortar las frutas y lo mire…era una mujer.  
>-Una mujer- dije y volví a cortar.<br>-Sí, pero no cualquier mujer- dijo. Sentí un cierto sentimiento de furia.  
>-Ella es la muerte- me dijo. Lo mire sorprendida.<br>-¿La…la muerte?- pregunte.  
>-Sí, es mi hermana. Y con ellas vinieron mis otros hermanos…los demonios- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.<br>-Mira…esto ya me está resultando un poco tonto ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso?- le pregunte. El se rio.  
>-No me creas si no quieres preciosa- me dijo y salió de la cocina.<p>

Vi como se alejaba. ¿Se cree que soy tarada? ¿Qué es eso de que la muerte se llama Karin y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por favor…necesito sacar a este hombre de mi casa, ya mismo. Salí de la cocina y entre a la sala. El estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Preciosa… ¿Tienes algo que tenga un poco de alcohol?- me pregunto. Yo me gire a verlo.  
>-Sí, tengo un poco de Whisky- le dije y me acerque a mi pequeña cantina. Me agache y busque un vaso. Tome el Whisky y se lo acerque.<br>-Gracias, preciosa- me dijo y tomo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí.

Mi respiración se agito más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miro fijamente a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede ser que el diablo tenga unos ojos tan lindos? Levanto su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Mi piel se erizo por completo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca, que se encontraba semiabierta a causa de lo que estaba costándome respirar.

-Linda boca, preciosa- me dijo y volvió su mirada a la mía.  
>-Ahora necesito que me digas que quieres a cambio de tu alma- me dijo muy serio.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quiero?- le pregunte nerviosa. El aun estaba cerca de mí.  
>-Si… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunto.<br>-Es… aun no decido a quien le venderé mi alma- le dije.  
>-¿Hablas de Kaien?- me pregunto mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.<br>-Si…es que yo…no se- le respondí.  
>-Ya hablamos de esto, linda- me dijo mirándome fijamente.<br>-En realidad…aun no sé lo que quiero- dije después de unos segundos de silencio.  
>-¿No lo sabes?- me dijo sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.<br>-No…- le dije. Mordió sus labios y se alejo de mí. Casi llore cuando hizo eso. Con tan solo tenerlo cerca me siento…bien.  
>-Bueno…tienes una semana para pensarlo, preciosa- me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.<br>-¿Una semana?- pregunte.  
>-Si…y si en una semana, no sabes lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual. Sin nada a cambio- me dijo. Mi corazón se congelo.<br>-No, no puedes hacerme eso- le dije sin poder creerlo.  
>-Claro que puedo preciosa, soy el diablo- me dijo.<br>-¿Y qué pasa con Kaien?- le pregunte.  
>-El no tiene porque enterarse de esto…aunque es mi hermano, tratara de derribarme, tratara de llevarse tú alma, pero…yo no lo dejare- me dijo. Se quito el saco y lo colgó por una de las sillas.<p>

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodo la corbata y la desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Juro que ya me podía imaginar saboreando su piel.  
>Me miro y se miro a él mismo.<p>

-¿Quieres tocar un poco?- me pregunto. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.  
>-No…no -le respondí nerviosa. El sonrió<br>-Voy a cambiarme- le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré

¡Dios mío este hombre es demasiado hermoso! Sacudí mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si sea apropiado ponerme mi camisón de seda con el aquí, pero no me importa, pensé. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi camisón. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar, salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

-Uuhhh… eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adán y Eva- me dijo. Me gire a verlo  
>-La tentación vino con eso preciosa- me dijo.<br>-Eres demasiado hablador, ¿sabías?- le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Camino hasta el baño donde estaba yo, cepillándome mis dientes. El se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.  
>-Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo, alguna vez te han dicho que tienes trasero de melocotón- dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire fijo.<br>-Gracias…eres muy considerado, Ichigo…- le dije irónica ya que lo ultimo me molesto un poco. Él rio por lo bajo.  
>-Y muy graciosa- me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.<br>-Buuh- dijo burlándose.  
>-Aléjate- le dije amenazándolo<br>-Mmmmm…-dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios.  
>-Eres tan ruda…completamente amenazante, preciosa- me dijo mirándome fijo.<p>

Poso su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un solo tirón me pego a su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su provocadora mirada me dejo sin habla. Su cabello estaba levemente desordenado, excitándome. Se inclino hacia mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.

-Eres tan excitante preciosa- me susurro al oído.

Un escalofrió bajo por mi columna. Reprimí mi gemido…hasta su voz era excitante, esa voz que… me enloquecía.

-Lo mismo digo- dije sin pensarlo.

* * *

><p>SusAntequero23:<p>

Yo también leí la historia y me encanto,La actitud que toman muchos personajes es bastante buena,darnos otra perspectiva de algunos personajes...Gracias por leer :D

Loen:

Lo se es bastante interesante y original,fue una pena cuando la autora original la borro :(


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son obra de Tite Kubo, algunos de los personajes presentan algo o bastante OOC,Si eres sensible con el tema de la religión te recomiendo que no leas esta historia :)

* * *

><p>-Lo mismo digo- dije sin pensarlo.<p>

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua paso por el costado de mi mandíbula y termino en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajo su mano por mi cadera hasta el borde de mi camisón. Comenzó a subirlo muy despacio. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gruño en mi oído cuando pose mis manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-Eres juguetona- me dijo mientras seguía mordisqueando mi cuello.  
>-Solo un poco- le dije y le baje el cierre. Se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Bajo sus manos hasta donde estaban las mías y las cubrió.<br>-No sabes las ganas que te tengo…pero no puedo- me dijo y subió su cierre.  
>-¿Qué?- le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó sus dientes.<br>-¡Mierda, Rukia ya no digas eso!- me dijo y se alejo un poco más. Lo mire algo confusa.  
>-Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu "que"- dijo.<br>- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo?- le pregunte. Maldito perro, ¿para qué me toco entonces?, pensé.  
>-Tanto, Dios como yo, no podemos tener relaciones carnales- me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca al quedar totalmente sorprendida.<br>-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste sexo?- le pregunte sin creerlo.  
>-Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca lo tuve- dijo y me miro bien.<br>-Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo ahora- me dijo con una voz sensual.  
>-Eres el diablo ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres?- dije y volví mi mirada al espejo para terminar de arreglarme.<br>-No todo es, como piensan que es- dijo. Revolee los ojos y salí del baño. El camino tras de mí.  
>-¿Quieres dormir? Puedes dormir en el sillón, ¿Quieres comer? Hay algo en la heladera, ¿Quieres mirar la tele? Ahí está el control…Buenas noches- le dije y entre a mi habitación.<p>

Me acosté en mi cama, algo…enojada. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molesto que me haya hecho eso. Si no puede tener sexo, entonces que ni me mire. Es demasiada tentación, para ser virgen. ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales con el diablo? Y más si el es así de atractivo y poderoso. Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco el viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma,Rukia? ¿Qué?  
>De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizo. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me gire para encontrarlo en mi cama.<p>

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte. El sonrió divertido.  
>-Hace frio, preciosa- me dijo. Mire hacia la ventana y vi que estaba nevando.<br>-No me digas… ¿también puedes controlar el clima?- le pregunte y lo mire.  
>-Correcto- dijo.<p>

Una sensación extraña causaba ese hombre al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contorneaba por firmes músculos. Carne fibrosa y dura. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

-¿Puedes salir de mi cama?- le pregunte algo molesta y me aleje de él. Ichigo rio por lo bajo.  
>-Ya te lo dije, hace frio y no me gusta- me dijo y me abrazo por atrás de nuevo.<br>-Pues lárgate…-le dije y me aleje de sus fuertes brazos.  
>-Vamos preciosa, ¿Estas enojada?- me pregunto, mientras pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al mío.<p>

Podía sentir lo excitado que estaba…su respiración contra mi cuello. Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loca, me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, el también lo hizo. Mire su boca estaba semiabierta.

-¿Puedes besar?- le pregunte. Sonrió levemente.  
>-No, no puedo- me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo.<br>-¿Nunca has besado a nadie?-le pregunte sin poder creerlo.  
>-No, nunca- dijo.<br>-Eres raro- le dije y saque mi mirada de él. Tomo mi mentón con su mano y levanto mi rostro para que lo mirara.  
>-¿Por qué?- me pregunto.<br>-Porque siempre pensé que el diablo era, vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto- le dije. El rio por lo bajo.  
>-Soy vil, soy malo y hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto, preciosa, lo lamento- me dijo. Lo mire fijo.<p>

¿Qué pasaría si lo beso? ¿Qué pasaría si me atreviera a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Baje mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. Por lo menos…aunque sea, me gustaría tan solo tocarlo.

-¿En que estas pensando?- me pregunto.  
>-En nada…solo que, todo esto es muy raro- le dije.<p>

Por un momento reino el silencio pero ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Había una conexión…sentía algo. Pero no podía ni siquiera besarlo. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

-Mentira, si puedo besar- me dijo rápido y tomo mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su beso era tan… exigente, nunca nadie me habían besado así. Me tomo por la nuca y lo hizo más profundo aun. Giro y quede encima de él.  
>Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso mi camisón. Mordió mi labio inferior y de nuevo gemí ante eso. Giro de nuevo y quedo encima de mí. Se alejo y me miro fijo.<p>

-De verdad no podía besarte- me dijo agitado. Lo mire bien, ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?  
>-¿Por qué?- le pregunte agitada también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.<br>-Porque soy el diablo, no un hombre- me dijo.  
>-Es solo un beso, no dejaras de ser el diablo por eso- le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios contra los míos.<br>-De verdad, eres la primera mujer a la que he besado- dijo. No puedo creerle al diablo, eso es mentira.  
>-No hace falta que me mientas- le dije reprimiendo un gemido, cuando sus manos pasaron por el costado de mi cintura. Aun rozaba mis labios.<br>-No puedo hacerlo contigo, pero puedo darte placer, preciosa- dijo sobre mi boca.  
>-También yo puedo hacerlo…-dijo una voz que se escuchaba cada vez mas.<br>-¿Kaien?- dije sin poder creer que el este aquí. Ichigo lo miro.  
>-Si…soy yo, ya sabes lo que soy, y sabes lo quiero…yo soy mejor que él- dijo sonriendo.<br>-Lárgate, Kaien, su alma no es ni será tuya- dijo Ichigo furioso.  
>-¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? Yo puedo hacer todo lo que crea, necesario para obtener su alma- dijo Kaien burlándose.<br>-No mientras yo esté aquí- dijo, Ichigo y se levanto.  
>-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?- dijo Kaien sonriendo.<br>-No, porque no voy a perder…soy más poderoso que tú- dijo Ichigo enojado.  
>-El que seas poderoso, no te hace más inteligente que yo- dijo Kaien en un tono elevado.<br>-Mira Kaien…será mejor que te largues, antes de que te haga polvo ¿te queda claro?- dijo Ichigo muy seguro de sus palabras.  
>-No puedes vigilarla todo el tiempo- dijo Kaien y desapareció como por arte de magia. Refregué mis ojos al no creer lo que había visto.<p>

Paso un segundo e Ichigo estaba nuevamente sobre mí, ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿Cómo no me doy cuenta?

-¿Qué te parece mi hermano? Se cree muy malo- dijo sonriendo. Yo lo mire fijo.  
>-Es muy sexy- dije sin pensar en las consecuencias.<br>-Yo soy mucho mejor- dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi boca.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que paso sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo. Su hermosa e intensa mirada me quemo por dentro mientras me besaba. Como buena atrevida, tome su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente. Gruño profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso…  
>Me desperté algo exaltada en mi cama.<p>

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- me pregunto. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mira bien.  
>-¿Qué… que haces ahí?- le pregunte algo confundida aun. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño.<br>-No me gusta que se enojen conmigo- dijo. Lo mire bien.  
>-No sé de qué estás hablando, Ichigo- le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco a la cama.<br>-Te enojaste preciosa, te enojaste porque no puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo- me dijo. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse.  
>-Pero por favor- le dije nerviosa.<br>-¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener sexo contigo?- le pregunte. Me miro bien.  
>-Tu cuerpo- me dijo.<br>-¡Vete al diablo!- le dije enojada. Rió con ganas.  
>-Vente conmigo- dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furiosa.<br>-Mira Ichigo, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Aizen estará insoportable y no tengo ganas de soportarlo- dije. Arqueó sus cejas.  
>-Pues no tenemos porque soportarlo- me dijo y chasqueo los dedos.<br>-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte.  
>-Ya lo veras, preciosa, ya lo veras- dijo sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente.<p>

Lo mire bien y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente y camino hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percate de lo que tenia puesto. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de dormir y una musculosa blanca.

-¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste?- le pregunte. Se giro a verme.  
>-¿Cuándo? Hace cinco minutos mientras tenias un sueño erótico conmigo y… ¿Cómo? Como todo el mundo- me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede ver lo que sueño…<br>-No, no eso- dije nerviosa.  
>-Sino que, ¿Cómo si no tenias ropa?- le dije.<p>

De repente yo ya no tenía mi camisón de seda negro, sino uno rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Me mire bien y luego lo mire a él. Sonrió de costado y me miro fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

-Eso responde tu pregunta, preciosa. Y te ves condenadamente bien con ese camisón rojo- me dijo. Mi cuerpo ardió de deseo por él.  
>-¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir- le dije y me volví a acostar. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.<br>-Hasta mañana, preciosa, que sueñes conmigo- me dijo susurrándome al oído y beso mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda la tensión que sentía saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loca…si definitivamente estoy muy loca. El diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea solo un sueño…

Pov Ichigo

1, 2, 3, desaparece… ¡Woow, eso sí que es divertido! Maldita sea, me pone de muy mala gana no poder hacer eso, cuando tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Barba, creo que vamos a tener que discutir esa pequeña cuestión, hermano. Deje en la mesa el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y me recosté en el sillón. Ahora ella debe estar pensando que es lo que quiere a cambio de su alma. Una excitante mujer está durmiendo en la habitación que está a mi lado. Una mujer, extrovertida y audaz. Karin diría que soy un idiota… Según ella, yo por ser el diablo, ya tendría que tener aunque sea un hijo. Como Dios. Una mujer a la cual mantener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad.  
>Karin esta por así decirlo enamorada de un hombre llamado Toshiro, el cual también lo está de ella. Ella dice que ahora sabe porque las personas pueden llegar a morir por amor, es algo que se siente en el medio del pecho y te hace sentir muy vulnerable. Algo que nunca me paso, porque no creo y no tengo ganas de enamorarme. Es muy cursi. Nunca estuve con una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nunca desee tanto a una. Pero Rukia Kuchiki, es en este momento lo que más deseo en el mundo.<p>

End pov Ichigo

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa y marcaban las 7:30. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando, sus sentidos, sus movimientos, me destape. Mi camisón ¿era rojo? No… mi camisón era negro.  
>¡Ichigo!<br>Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada pero no estaba. Tal vez, si, todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loca. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerque con cuidado y con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su cuerpo bien formado. ¡Eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Sera real? Giro dándome la espalda y mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Tenía un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

-Puedes pasar si quieres, preciosa- me dijo, me sobresalte al escuchar su profunda voz. Aun me daba la espalda.  
>-Si quieres puedes bañarte conmigo- me dijo. Salí rápidamente de allí.<p>

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitada, y cerré la puerta. Nerviosa abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Toco 3 veces.

-¿Si?- le dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.  
>-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Bien?- me pregunto y entro por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. El salió detrás de mí.<br>-Bien… ¿y tú?- le pregunte nerviosa y entre al baño.  
>-Excelente…- dijo. Gire y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.<br>-Se me hace tarde para el trabajo- le dije y me aleje de él.  
>-No, ya no- dijo. Lo mire extrañada. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.<p>

-¿Hola?- conteste.  
>-¿Qué hace mi amiga?- dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviada<br>-Rangiku …-dije y sonreí levemente.  
>-¿Dónde estás?- le pregunte.<br>-Buen día… ¿Cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche- dijo. Yo reí por lo bajo.  
>-Buen día amiga, estoy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunte. Rio divertida.<br>-Bien, bien muy bien- dijo picara. Con eso ya me di cuenta a lo que se refería.  
>-Estas con Gin…- dije afirmándolo.<br>-Pues claro que si- me dijo y rio.  
>-Te manda saludos- dijo.<br>-Igual- dije divertida.  
>-Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema- dijo.<br>-Como siempre- le dije. Se quejo.  
>-Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.<br>-Tenemos vacaciones- me dijo. Mire a Ichigo y él me sonrió.  
>-¿Qué?- le pregunte. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.<br>-Sí, no sé que le pasó a Aizen que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos- me dijo.  
>-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- le pregunte sin poder creerlo aun.<br>-Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagadas Rukia!- me dijo emocionada.  
>-Es grandioso- le dije también emocionada.<br>-Te lo dije- me dijo Ichigo. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
>-¿Estas con alguien Rukia?- me pregunto.<br>-Mmmm….si- le dije después de unos segundos.  
>-¿Con quién?- me pregunto cómplice.<br>-Con alguien…- le dije como para no darle importancia.  
>-¡Preciosa! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría!- dijo fuerte Ichigo. Me gire a verlo.<br>-¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe de Administración!- dijo sin poder creerlo mi amiga.  
>-No…- le dije aguantando mis ganas de reír.<br>-Claro que si, maldita- dijo riendo.  
>-Bueno, si…es el- dije y deje de mirarlo. Rangiku rio.<br>-No puedo creerlo… ¿y qué tal? ¿Es bueno?- me pregunto. Reí con ganas. Si ella supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.  
>-No lo sé…- le dije mientras sonreía.<br>-Vamos…- me dijo esperando una respuesta.  
>-No lo sé- le dije nuevamente.<br>-Ya dime Rukia. No seas así- me dijo elevando su voz.  
>-Que no lo se te digo- le dije mientras reía.<br>-¿Cómo que no?- me pregunto intrigada.  
>-No me acosté con el- le dije y le dedique a Ichigo una fija mirada. El sonrió divertido.<br>-¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él?- me dijo como si fuera imposible.  
>-Rukia, ese hombre está que arde- me dijo.<br>-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no paso nada- le dije.  
>-Pues aun no puedo creerlo- me dijo. Ambas reímos.<br>-Bueno amiga…gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo- dije, Rangiku, aclaro su garganta.  
>-Sí, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un súper bombón en tu casa- me dijo. Reí con ganas.<br>-Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo- me dijo.  
>-Si claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo- le dije riendo. Ella soltó una carcajada.<br>-Le diré eso- dijo divertida.  
>-Adiós amiga, nos vemos luego.- me dijo.<br>-Claro cariño, adiós- dije y colgué. Lentamente me gire a verlo.

-Hablan como cotorras- me dijo. Sonreí levemente.  
>-Somos así- le dije divertida.<br>-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunte. Silbo haciéndose el tonto.  
>-Voy a bañarme- le dije sonriendo.<br>-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto. Mis pasos se congelaron.  
>-Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda- me dijo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Loen:<strong>

Lo hare aproximadamente de 13 capitulos aun no lo se.


End file.
